Ahriman's Prophecy  Feeling The Way
by zorom
Summary: In a desperate attempt to stop the prophecy, the Daughters of Light send Talia, a young but powerful magic wielder, on a difficult quest to unlock the secrets of the prophecy and hopefully, learn how to stop it, together with her friend Devin.
1. Chapter 1

Talia blinked and rubbed her eyes. She was tempted to stay in bed, but then remembered what day it was. "Ooh! I'm getting named today!" she sang, jumping out of bed.  
"Talia? Are you awake, my dear?"called her grandmother.  
"No, grandmother, I'm singing in my sleep," yelled Talia. She ran out into the kitchen where her grandmother sat at the table.  
"I'm getting named today, hooray!"  
Her grandmother smiled. "So I've heard dear. You're not going anywhere without a cup of tea inside you though." She hobbled to the corner of their cottage and picked up the milk pail. "Pop over and ask Farmer Gubbins for some fresh milk.  
"Yeah, okay."Talia took the wooden pail and danced out the door.  
Another gloriously sunny morning...of course, as it hadn't snowed in the secluded village of Elden for nearly thirty years.  
Talia had wanted for years to be named a herbalist-she wondered if her mother would have approved of this if she could see Talia now...  
For what seemed like the millionth time, Talia wondered whether her mother was alive or dead...  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the figure in front of her...  
"Oof!" There was a thump.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" cried Talia. She looked up and saw someone she knew very well. Her face reddened.

Devin helped Talia up. "Are you all right?"  
"Um...do you...are you...eh..."  
"You're Talia, aren't you! I've seen you around! You're getting named today, right?"  
"Um..yeh...are you..."  
"Um...Well, I'd better not keep you, good luck with the naming!"  
Talia watched him go. Her power of speech had completely deserted her...she must have looked like a complete idiot.  
Talia bit her lip. Tommorow she could try talk to him again. In a sleepy village like this one, you had all the time in the world.  
She picked up her milk pail and went on her way.  
Talia walked out past the old signpost and took the right path. Even the trees surrounding her seemed restless today.  
Letting her mind wander, she picked her way through the dense forest.  
There were altogether nine boys her age in the village, and only one of them appealed to Talia.  
Her favourite colour had always been blue. Her grandmother had told her all about her mother, who had gone away somewhere.. Talia had one memory, a memory that she treasured, because it was the only one she had of her mysterious mother. She vaguely remembered a smiling face with blue eyes, a bell laugh and rough, warm hands that wrapped a blue shawl around her to keep her small shoulders warm...  
Yes, Talia liked blue.  
When they had been small children, Devin had helped her up after she had tripped on a passing chicken (the chicken had been eaten with relish shortly afterwards) and held her hand while her grandmother had put some stinging paste on her leg to clean the wound.  
When they had grown a bit older, Talia began to notice how warm, Devin's eyes were, and how wide his smile was. She began to wish he would smile only at her.

"Talia? Here's your milk. Tell your old granny I said hello. Hey, Talia?"  
"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Gubbins..." Talia absent-mindedly took the pail and turned to walk back down the path, lost in her thoughts.

When he had turned thirteen and been named, she had stammered out congratulations and recieved that warm smile that made her want to smile back - and she had watched him work and had realised that he loved working with metal. She had watched him turn a hunk of metal into an intricately carved ring - but she had always thought that there was something unsatistied about the way he stared at his finished creation. But what would she know?  
She knew what he was really like - he was a bit slow to catch on sometimes, always the butt of jokes when all the children played together - but he smiled, and laughed, and made silly jokes that made everyone laugh even more. And she had laughed along with everyone else and hoped that someday he would tell her jokes to make her laugh, and smile at her so his chocolate eyes crinkled to make her happy again.

Home already? Talia thought absently. She opened the door.  
"I'm home.." she said dully. Her grandmother turned to look at her. "Talia, what is the matter with you! You're getting named today and that is your attitude! You should be excited!"  
The old woman hobbled over, shut the door, and took the milk from Talia.  
"The water should be heated by now, dear," she said in a kinder voice, sitting down at the table.  
"Can you please make the tea?"  
Talia laughed. "Okay, I'll brighten up. I was just thinking really hard on the way home with the milk, and I guess my brain got overloaded." She walked over to the stove and mixed in the tea leaves with the water.  
Her grandmother smiled as well. "That's the spirit...exactly what your mother would have said, my darling..."  
They sat down to drink their tea together, grandmother and granddaughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Talia walked carefully through to the entrance of the cave.  
"...Av-Avrail?"  
"Over here, child! What do you want now!"  
"Er...I've come to be named.."  
"Every year! Every year you pumpkin heads send your doddering offspring to be "named"! Why do you think I moved out here?"  
"Er.."  
"To get a bit of peace and quiet! Huh! No chance!" An old woman hobbled out of the shadows.  
"Well come on then child!" She grasped Talia's hand and led her over to a pool of still water. Images floated in the water, then evaporated, then reformed...  
"Well, look in there, and tell me what you see! Quickly!"  
Talia kneeled on the wet ground.  
"I see a man...two men! They are wearing robes...chanting something! Ari...ahriman..."

~~~~~~~~ Lord Zorom wiped the sweat from his brow.  
"Well? Dark Priest, what is the hold up?"  
For the Dark Priest had stopped in mid-chant.  
"I feel...a presence! Someone is watching us!"  
Lord Zorom stiffened. "WHAT?" he roared.  
~~~~~~~~ Talia jumped backwards. "Oh my god!"

The old woman sounded scared. "The prophecy...it's true..."she muttered, tracing out the cave wall.  
Talia felt numb. "Wha...what prophecy?"  
Avrail recovered. "Go to Thais! Go to the Collegium of War and Magick, ask for Master Gerrith, tell him I sent you. Go, quickly!" She pushed Talia.  
"What? I...what's going on?"  
"Just go! You have no idea what is at stake here!"said the old woman angrily.

"She WHAT? Where is she?" Talia's grandmother was livid.  
Talia tried to calm her grandmother down. "She said I should go to...erm, Thais. And to some college. To talk to Mister...Berrim."  
Her grandmother thought for a second. "Hmm...the mainland is dangerous. Run and ask the blacksmith to lend you one of his boys."  
Talia's heart skipped a beat. Maybe Devin would...no, she shouldn't think that. They'de propbably all chicken out anyway.  
She walked around to the upper part of the village. As she headed for the waterfall, she saw Lidia Perry and her friends. Oh no! thought Talia. Maybe if she was quiet Lidia would not notice her..  
"Maurva!" Lidia shouted across to her. "Come here!"  
Talia sauntered over. God knows what would happen if you didn't.  
"You knocked into my brother today."  
Talia nodded, trying not to look scared. She still had bruises from the last time she had got on the nerves of Lidia Perry.  
"Now why'de you go and do a thing like that?"  
"It..was an acc-"  
"She likes him! It's all over the village, they're going to elope!" one friend giggled.  
Lidia's eyes flashed. "What?"  
"Shouldn't worry Lidia, Devin will never go for someone with a chest like that!" her second friend sniggered.  
Talia ran away. She ducked into the blacksmiths. She knew they wouldn't follow her there; they thought it was too dirty, noisy.  
Barbar strolled over."Yes?"  
Talia smiled. "Good morning! I have been set a quest by Avrail, and I have to go to the mainland, will one of your boys escort me?"  
Barbar walked into the back of the workshop. "Boys! Young miss Maurva needs someone to escort her to the mainland!"  
Billy looked up. "I've heard about this one! Word has it that Avrail wouldn't name her and she's running away!"  
Talia whirled around. "No! Tis not true! I have been set a quest by Avrail!"  
Jerad laughed. "The mainland! Huh! I wouldn't go there if you paid me!"  
Talia clenched her fists. "Fine! I'll go there alone! I'm braver than the lot of you put together!" She turned to go.  
"Wait!" a voice called after her. She turned around. Devin...

"I'll go with with her. We can't let one of of our girls wander the countryside alone, right?"  
There was a silence.  
"I owe you my life, Devin." said Talia quietly. This was why she loved him.  
Devin smiled. "Does your grandmother know?"  
"Y-yes...I'd like to go tell her that we are leaving...won't your sister be angry?"  
They had somehow managed to walk out of the workshop.  
"My sister's fights are on her own." (i forget what he says exactly..)  
~~~ Devin joins the party! kidding, xD ~~~ Talia walked into the house, thinking. If she kept on acting shy around Devin, it would make things awkward... she had to grow up. No more more silly crushes on Devin. She ran into the kitchen where her grandmother was, feeling all the better and somehow all the worse as well, for her decision.  
"Grandmother, I'm leaving now."  
"Yes dear. Have a good trip." Her grandmother kissed her on the forehead. "I baked you some fresh loaves, and here are a few pennies to pay the fare to mainland."  
Talia took the loaves and the money.  
"...Goodbye, grandmother." She turned and ran out of the house. It was an abrupt, rude way to say goodbye. But Talia felt so confused.  
Devin was waiting for her at the dock. "Did you make it here okay?"  
Talia nearly blushed. Nearly. But she was learning. "Yes, thanks Devin. Anyway, my grandmother gave me money to pay the fare with, so lets go!"she said, with out a stammer.  
As she walked up and began talking to the ferryman about the fare, Devin look at her sideways. She was very on and off, blushing one minute, confident the next. He liked her.

There was more than one reason he had joined this journey though. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes! I saw them too! And the bees are hard..."  
"Really? Their weak point is their stinger, but it's hard to get to that without stinging yourself."  
The ferryman walked over. "Kids! We're here!"  
Talia looked over, distracted. "Huh?"  
"We're here! Didn't you hear me?" said the man, irritated.  
Talia shook her head. She had been so immersed in her conversation with Devin..  
Devins smiled and took her arm. "Here we are! In Devenshire! It seems so strange..I've never travelled away from home before...  
They walked for a while, following the path. Soon they came to a pavilion with horses.  
"Fifty gold pieces for a ride to Thais?" leered a grey-haired man at them. Talia jerked at the mention of Thais..but no way, they didn't have nearly enough.  
"Come on, Talia! Devenshire this way!" said Devin reading the signpost.  
~~"Wow...it's so big..." said Talia, stopping short. Devin bumped into her.  
"Ow...watch it Talia!"  
Talia looked at him. Devin cringed. "Sorry."  
Talia began to walk into the town.  
Devin smiled and began to follow her.

I have to stop liking her, he thought. I thought she might like me, but...no, it's obvious she doesn't...it might ruin this mission if I like her but she doesn't like me..so awkward. I'm just gonna have to act normal.

He hurried after Talia.

Talia lashed out at the racoon. With a small squeak it finally gave way.  
Devin rushed forward to examine the corpse. "Ten gold pennies! Well done Talia, you must be getting stronger!""Thanks." said Talia cooly. She turned away so that Devin couldn't see her face and blushed.  
When she recovered, she turned back and said "Check how much money we have, we must have loads. We've been saving for days."  
Devin checked their money. "We have... 275 gold pieces! Enough to get you an oak staff, and myself an oak shield!"  
Talia smiled. "Let's go!"  
They began walking to the village. Talia felt so safe, beside Devin. He was so strong and cheerful. No to mention very good-looking. She blushed.  
Devin noticed. "Are you all right, Talia? Your face looks rather flushed. "  
Talia...she loved him when he said her name like that...  
"Talia? Are you all right?"

"Talia!"

Talia fell to the ground.

Devin glanced at Talia anxiously. He wondered why she had suddenly collapsed. She kept muttering random words. Very weird words...  
Her face was as red as her hair. Her eyes flickered open. He ran over.  
"Talia?"  
She whispered something... he didn't hear what she said.  
"Talia? Are you okay?"  
~ Talia opened her eyes. She felt like she was floating.. the room shifted into focus. She saw a blue-hairedboy looking anxiously at her.  
"Devin." she muttered, raising a hand to touch his face. Her arms felt like lead..  
~ "Talia!" He helped her sit up. "How do you feel?"  
"Great.." she said dreamily.  
Devin shook his head. Strange girl.  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
Talia started crying. Devin did a double take. What the hell?  
"They...grandmother...they're dead... my fault...I killed them!"  
Devin frowned. "You were dreaming, Talia. It's alright."

"Thank very much. Come again." the shopkeeper said, handing the oak staff to Talia.  
Devin nodded and lead Talia out of the shop.  
"Well...we've stocked up on enough bread to feed our entire village for a week.. we've got the best weapons and armour that you can get here.. well, we're ready to go!"  
Talia nodded. "Wow... if this is Devenshire, how big will Thais be?"  
Devin laughed. "Very big. Now come on."

Bat Cave, Devenshire

Talia hit the bat with her oak staff. It fell down, dead. Devin searched for money. Ugh...we may as well take this bat meat. Talia grimaced. This is so disgusting. Devin nodded. They kept on walking through the cave. Hey look! A chest... Talia opened it. 100 gold pennies! Wow! she said happily. I m not used to having so much money.

As they walked on, they heard strange creaks. Devin put it down to the bats flying around.  
Devin, did you want be named a bladesmith? Devin sighed. No. I wanted to learn how to use them in defence, not make them. I see. What about yourself? Huh? Do you want to go to Thais, or would you rather have been named a herbalist? I suppose I... hey! How do you know that I want to be a herbalist? Devin looked away. Thank god it was dark, otherwise she could have seen him blushing.  
Erm...I...well, it was kinda obvious. Talia raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. But I always thought you loved your work as a smith, Devin. Devin grabbed her oak staff, his hand brushing against hers in the process. Talia went slightly pinker.  
En garde, monsieur! I mean, madame! he said jokingly.  
Talia laughed. Devin! Give that back! She made a wild leap for it but he tripped her up.  
Devin! she screamed, falling towards a small water pool.  
Whoops! He caught her. I told you you were clumsy. Talia straightened up, if her face had been pink before, it was now so hot you could have cooked meat on it. Devin smiled. Come on. He handed her the oak staff and they began to walk again.  
Foolish girl! Whatever happened to not liking Devin? Talia berated herself.  
He was so funny. And... hehe. Talia found herself thinking inappropiate thoughts.  
Maybe he likes me... she whispered to herself.  
Devin looked at her. What did you say? Oh my god.  
Nothing. She muttered.  
Tell me, or I ll steal the staff again. No you won t. Devin reached out a hand, but Talia felt something crackle in her fingers. She pointed one at him to scare him.  
Mini bolts of pink lightning zapped out.  
OW! SORRY! How did you do that? I dunno...maybe it was static electricity? Talia felt something approaching. Devin, do you feel it? she said quietly. Devin looked at her in confusion. No. Feel what? Talia was silent. It s coming. What s coming? There was a strong gust of wind.  
Too late... it is here. A howling noise approached. 


End file.
